I can't live in a world without you
by maevelin
Summary: Forgive me love but I cannot live in a world without you, he thought, knowing that this would be a far too cruel fate for him to endure. Tonight no one could stop him from claiming her. Forever. Klaroline one-shot. Dark!


**A/N** : Hello to everyone, this is one more one-shot.

This little story has a similar theme plot with another that was published here some time ago by **GhostInThePhoto** and it is called **Glitch** (/s/8575923/1/Glitch). You should totally go and read it! On a second thought scratch that! You should totally go and read all of her stories! She seriously rocks guys! She is like the queen of dark and angsty fics and her creativity is endless! If you haven't read her stories you are missing big time!

Also I would like to thank once more the people that nominated me in the Klaroline Awards! Thank you! Go and vote in all the categories for all the participants! The voting will last until the 25th of November. You can find the page on my profile.

As for a disclaimer, well if I were to say that I owned TVD would anyone believe me? Naahh I don't think so!

* * *

**Anastasia Dreams** is an angel! Seriously she is the best beta EVER!

* * *

_**I can't live in a world without you… **_

_This is the end  
Hold your breath and count to ten  
Feel the earth move and then  
Hear my heart burst again_

.

.

_._

He was standing in the dark.

Like a silent shadow he was observing her beautiful features. Her tender lips, her silky blond hair. She looked angelic in her sleep. Her breath and the sound of her heartbeat were divine sounds in his ears. Sounds that tormented him. That reminded him that in a few moments she would hate him forever.

So be it. He would give her forever even if it was against her will. He couldn't just let her fade away.

His human Caroline was sleeping peacefully unaware of his presence or his plans.

Enchanted blood. That was the cure for vampirism. His mother had used Tatia's blood to turn them into vampires and it was the same blood that was the cure. It was Ayanna that had used her magic in order to create the remedy. Blood was their curse and blood was to be their redemption.

He solved the mystery, he found the treasure he was looking for and he had achieved his goal. Elena was a human now. He had his chance to create his hybrid army again. Unfortunately Damon Salvatore had managed to steal some of Tatia's enchanted blood. That was an unfortunate turn of events.

They could use it against him and he could not allow that. He had to leave. So he did. He took many bags of Elena's blood and she agreed to provide him with more of her blood if he would leave them _**all **_alone.

That was the deal, he would leave from Mystic Falls forever and he would send one of his hybrids twice a year to collect more of Elena's blood. Eventually she would have children and the Petrova line would continue until the next doppelganger would appear.

He left a year ago and let their little gang think that he would never return. In time they relaxed.

In time they felt safe. They should have known better though. They should have known that he would never leave without _**her**_. They should have known not to provoke him like this.

He was still enraged that Stefan and Damon had dared turn Caroline into a human too.

It was her wish. She wanted to become a human again. To live, have children, grow old and _… die_.

She claimed that it was her prerogative. Her damn humanity was now more than just a part of her. It was what she was. _A human_. A fragile mere human.

He knew that this was the end. She would lose her youth. She would eventually lose her beauty and then her life.

He was a vampire. He could count to ten and before he knew it seasons and years would pass and Caroline would be just a shadow of her present self. Eventually she would turn to ash. He could not allow that. He couldn't understand how it happened, but now he couldn't even imagine that there would come a day that he would have to live in a world without her in it.

For a year now he had compelled humans and vampires to watch her every move. Ready to give their lives in order to protect her. Hybrids were out of the question since he didn't want to attract any unwanted attention. The Salvatores were always on their toes.

Tyler Lockwood was always around her. He hadn't changed into a human though. He might have been ungrateful to him for turning him, he might have broken the sire bond, but it seemed that he was enjoying his vampirism more than he was willing to admit.

As for him. He was always waiting for the right moment. He gave her a year. It was enough.

Now he was standing in her room, next to her, watching her sleep. Knowing that no one could stop him from claiming her.

His hand caressed her cheek and waited.

His cold touch was enough to wake her up. Her eyes filled with terror as he put his hand hard on her mouth. She tried to scream and struggle, but he was to strong. In an instant she could tell what he was about to do and she pleaded with him with her beautiful eyes.

For a moment his gaze turned soft and she stopped moving. Her pleading eyes struck a chord within him. They stared at each other in the dark.

She was begging him to spare her human life, but there was no other way. He couldn't…he wouldn't lose her.

"Forgive me, love," he said.

…._but I cannot live in a world without you_… he thought, knowing that this would be a far too cruel fate for him to endure.

In a flash he bit his wrist drawing blood and before she could react he had her pinned on the bed and he shoved the bleeding wound in her mouth. She tried to fight him, but he was too strong. He was a vampire, an Original and she was just a human.

Even though she was mortal now, her luscious lips on his skin were a great temptation for him.

He was feeling her shaking her head against his hold, but he was not relenting. He kept feeding her his blood.

Eventually she surrendered to her fate, knowing that it was pointless to struggle. With his other hand he kept gently caressing her hair while her cheeks grew wet from tears that kept falling.

Blood was pouring into her mouth and she kept swallowing it against her will. He knew it was intoxicating and it would be the last thing she would taste as a human.

He wasn't taking any chances. He waited until she was high on his sanguine essence. Until there was more than enough of his blood in her system.

Maybe in time she would forgive him. Maybe in time she could even learn to love him. He wouldn't leave without her and if he had to he would wait centuries for her to forget her old life and their past. After tonight she would be a vampire again and most importantly she would be his.

He pulled his hand from her mouth and laid on top of her as his eyes turned gold in the dark.

"Please don't," she begged him again even though she knew it was in vain.

"Shhh," he whispered soothingly placing his finger on her lips that were red and smeared with his blood.

"There is no other way my love," he said as his lips touched the soft skin of her neck.

His fangs extended and he gently bit the tender flesh. He felt her body tensing as her blood filled his mouth. Her hands settled against his chest as he brought her impossibly closer to him. She didn't scream, she just whimpered.

Her blood was the most divine taste he ever had.

He clutched the back of her head and grasped her hair in a firm hold as he nestled his head against her blond locks and skin and kept taking all her essence in his mouth. Slowly draining her, knowing that he would never taste such a godly taste ever again. He was making sure that she was feeling no pain and he could hear her heartbeat slowing down, her chest heaving.

He was turning her death into pleasure and he could feel her fading away. Her hands fell from his chest and her body turned limp in his arms. He kept sucking her blood until he could hear her gasping for air.

He removed his fangs and breathed her scent in. Blood slowly tickled from her bleeding neck on the pillow.

"_Please forgive me,"_ he whispered knowing that she was now too far gone and she couldn't hear him.

He gently bit the open wound in her neck again and he heard her moaning in pleasure.

She fainted in his arms as the last drops of her blood touched his tongue.

He removed his fangs from her neck and licked his lips. He didn't want to waste even a single drop of her.

He looked at her body that lay lifeless now under him.

He kissed her cold lips. A kiss of death before she would be reborn again.

He took her in his arms and picked her up. There was no sound to torment him anymore. No breath, no heartbeat. She was dead and she was his. _Forever_.

The next morning Elizabeth Forbes found an empty bed and pillows stained with blood.

Many people tried to find her, but no one ever could. Caroline Forbes was never found. They never heard from her again.

_._

_._

_._

_For this is the end  
I've drowned and dreamt this moment  
So overdue  
Swept away, I'm stolen_

_._

_._

* * *

Song : Skyfall by Adele.

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed that. Many people have been asking me to continue my other one-shot "We shall meet again" which I will. But when it comes to this story, I think that this is an ideal ending don't you? So it will remain an one-shot ;)

Btw you can also find my one-shots and previews and teasers for my other stories in my Tumblr at maevelin.

* * *

Tell me what you think! Good, bad?


End file.
